


Claims

by Paradigm



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm/pseuds/Paradigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was she so unnerved?  Because that little fucking biiii- fan girl was following Her and Soul. Just like she had been since break started.  Just like she had yesterday. Just like she had all week.  Just like she had since news of her and Souls relationship had spread like wildfire throughout all of the DWMA nearly a MONTH ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claims

Soul and Maka walked down the corridor of Shibusens halls idly chatting. It was a pretty calm day. Black*Star had been absent for reasons unknown and Maka's father hadn't shown up as of yet.

It should have been pleasant if not slightly foreboding that both of the constant sources of headache in her life were conspicuously absent but Maka's nerves were still somehow being grated on and it showed. Her shoulders were tense, her face was screwed into a forced smile, and her eyebrow would sometimes twitch when they turned down random hallways.

"Maka, don't make faces. It could get stuck like that."

"What are you talking about Soul?" she said through clenched teeth.

Why was she so unnerved? Because that little fucking biiii- _fan girl_ was following Her and Soul. Just like she had been since break started. Just like she had yesterday. Just like she had all week. Just like she had since news of Maka and Souls relationship had spread like wild fire throughout all of the DWMA nearly a MONTH ago.

The stupid girl either didn't know or didn't care that Maka could sense her soul and knew she was _right there!_ And it shouldn't have bothered her. It really shouldn't have, but that girl. That girl was the same one who had followed them in the hallways before the book of Eibon. She was the one who, in envy, had thrown that mop into her hands and that mouth that told her she wasn't good enough for Soul. Maka knew that she never actually said any of those things but the girls soul practically shouted it at her.

"What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a bug."

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Whatever you say."

Now normally Soul and Maka weren't into PDA. They were always touching and swatting at each other, but they really weren't the type to kiss or embrace in front of other people. But Maka's resolve was slowly breaking the longer the annoying girl slunk in their shadows and Death damn it! She wanted to stake her claim.

So stake her claim she would.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, Maaakaa-!"

Maka quickly grabbed Souls hand and darted around the closest corner and into the first room she could find. When Soul opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was wrong with her, the hand that wasn't still holding his went to his mouth.

"Shhh," she whispered and closed her eyes to focus on the girls soul. It darted around the corner and started to slink about. She took in her surroundings and made note. It was a supply closet but it was a lot larger then a janitors closet. Plenty of space to move about. And an old desk. Perfect.

Maka's hand retracted when Soul had predictably licked it. She wanted to squeal in protest but 1 she didn't want to give away their location yet and 2 she's had that tongue in much dirtier places. Which sounded like a great idea now.

Maka shot him a look. One part death if he defied her and three parts blazing heat. Keeping her eyes on him she pulled her panties off. Sliding them down her long, long legs. Stepping one booted foot out them and then leaning back and sitting on the desk.

Soul was pretty sure he died and went to heaven because Maka, his Maka. Teachers pet Maka who rarely broke rules, his systematic little bookworm was giving him bedroom eyes. At school. In a musty room anyone could just walk in to. And he wasn't stupid, he knew that girl had been following them. His Maka wanted, _nay_ **planned!** To be caught in the act. And who was he to deny her? He was but her humble weapon willing to die for or defile her without second thought.

He took one heavy step forwards.

"No." Maka said. Her voice laden with authority. Fuck her meister voice was hot.

He froze.

A sadistic smile blossomed on her face. "On your hands and knees."

Oh fuck. He groaned, if he wasn't hard before, he was now. He practically fell to his knees and crawled towards her.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt so he could see her blonde curls and pink lips. Very kissable. Much like the ones curled into a smile on her face. When Soul had finally reached her she fisted a hand into his thick white hair.

He grinned and rubbed his cheek against her thigh and just loud enough for anyone lingering just outside the door to hear _yelled_ , "Itadakimasu!" Before diving in.

Souls mouth was definitely Maka's favorite thing about him. Rows of sharp teeth that could leave marks and puncture skin, or just lightly graze the flesh enough to make her shudder. And his tounge. He was down right blessed, or rather she was. And Lord Death did have have gusto when it came to eating pussy. It became a whole face ordeal.

He'd give a few long licks first. Map out where she seemed to want his tongue most right then. Usually if she rocked her hips up she wanted him to really eat her out. If she tilted her hips down though she wanted it quick, on the clit, no holds barred.

She put her legs in his shoulders and scooted forewards and her hips raised. Up. Hell yeah. He kissed up her inner thigh then down the other. His hands trailed up from outside and rested on her hipbones. His thumbs traced circles in the groves. He made a wet trail of open mouth kisses to her quickly dampening lips. He kissed her like he would her mouth. A couple of soft pecks before running his tongue across the folds. Testing, coaxing, he felt how moist she already was and slid his wet muscle and explored like he would her mouth.

He led the way to her clit with his nose. Nuzzling apart the curtains of her labia to find her sensitive bungle of nerves.

She groaned softly straining not to close her eyes. They were intensely focused on the door. Or rather through it. She could see the nosy soul on the other side, wondering if it was safe to open the door. If they were focused enough on the food she didn't know they weren't eating to crack and peer in without being noticed.

He grinned into her pussy and suddenly slurped loudly, harshly stroking his tongue up and swirling around her clit before pulling back and practically moaning. "Delicious" and diving back into her muff. Maka yelped aloud this time.

"Soul you have the worst table manners." She managed to garble out.

He firmly led with his nose this time, she was already all over his face anyway. His nose, around his mouth, she even dripped down his chin.

"You're the messiest eater." She chided not unaffectionately. Stifling another moan.

When the handle of the door started to slowly turn she couldn't however stifle the smile that threatened to overtake her face. The hand that she had behind her for balance moved to join the other in her lovers snowy locks, keeping herself up with only core strength.

When she locked eyes with the girl she let out a long shuttering moan and rode her boyfriends face. The girl in the doorway stilled. Face red and mouth agape. Slowly. Ever so slowly Maka's middle finger extended to the girl. Mid orgasm, eyes still locked she mouthed "I win."

The door slammed so loudly it rang in her ears for hours. Maka wanted to feel bad. She was pretty sure she had made the girl cry but it didn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her.

Soul, still trapped between her legs slapped her ass to let him go but was laughing hard enough it wouldn't matter one way or another, he wasn't getting air.

Needless to say, fan girls had stopped chasing their shadows in the halls. Even the letters had died down. There were however rumors going around about their sex life but if asked they would both say it was worth it.


End file.
